paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terson's Arrival
This is a collab between Sonicthefox19 and TheGenerousWolf Summary Terson gets adopted. {More to written as we think it up.} ________________________________________________________ Characters Terson Tiera Chester Tia Mother (No name yet) Adoption Lady {Possibly more or some to be removed.} ________________________________________________________ Story One day in a busy city, there was a pup sitting idly in a pet shop. He sat there all sad and lonely. ???: Sigh The puppies in this pet shop liked to play, except for this pup for some reason. He sat there, watching the glass of the front door, waiting for something. He was always thinking, thinking about something he feels is very important, but he's not sure what this 'important' thing is... or does he? At this point, pet shops were treated like orphanages for children... except it was for puppies. Puppies were adopted just about as rare too, as they are treated like a true member of the family... unlike some other dimension. Cough Anyways... Ding! A bell rung as a person entered the pet shop. ????: Momma, can I take off the blindfold yet? Mother: Sure Chess Chess removes his blindfold and darts around looking at all the cool animals and seeing their reaction to him, but when he walked up to one pup the pup just sat down, unlike the others who were nearly jumping out of the kennel. Chess: What's wrong pup? ???: Nothing, It's just that I don't want to be disappointed again when someone doesn't want me, and they leave with another pup that looks nearly the exact same as me. Chess: Well, you and these other pups do look alike. But just because I don't like seeing someone be sad... The boy runs up to his mother and points at the pup. Momma: Are you sure Chess? He don't look playful enough for you. Chess: Yes him Momma. He seems sad and I don't want him to be sad. Momma: Well.. alright... how about that puppy right there? {She asked the Adoption Lady.} Adoption Lady: Great! He's been here longer than most of the other puppies in there with him. I was thinking he was never gonna get chosen! {She stated happily as she went, picked him up and put a collar on him.} There you go little fella. {She said giving him to Chess.} As the mother was signing papers Chess went further back in the room Chess: {Whispers} What's your name, little guy? Terson: {Whispers} I'm Terson. Chess walked back with Terson towards the front. Chess: Momma, I think we should call him Terson Momma: Seems like the perfect name for this pup. Tia walked into the pet adoption center. Tia: Can I get a puppy too, there's a puppy staring at Chess' pup Momma: Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt... just make sure you both take care of them. Clean up after them, feed them, and so forth. Chess: We will Momma. {He said returning his gaze back to Terson with a big grin.} Happy to meet you Terson. Terson: Happy to meet you Chess, and sidenote, who's that and why is she holding my sister? Chess: That's your sister? Well good news, my sister is adopting her too! Terson: Really? Chess nodded. Chess: Now you won't be seperated! Terson: What are the odds. Well, my sister's name is ???: I'll name her Tiera Terson just looks at Chess in shock. Chess: That was her name? Terson nodded with Chess laughing. Chess: Well, then everything works out for the best then. Can't wait to take you home and show you my room! GIggle Terson couldn't help but smile at this happy little boy. In a few hours, they arrived at the house and set up the areas for the two new pups. Terson: I'd like to thank you again for adopting us, and all this stuff you got us, It's like a second birthday! Chess: Your welcome. Chess then arched an eyebrow as he sat on the floor next to Terson. Chess: What do you mean by second birthday? Terson: Well, my sister and my birthdays were earlier this month. It was a great time but now this is just like having a birthday all over again! Chess: Oh, that makes sense. Terson: Yeah. growls. Oh... um... Chess: Are you hungry? {He asked with Terson nodding, looking embarrassed.} Then I'll get you some food little bro. Terson then cocked his head confused. Terson: Little bro? Chess: Yeah. You don't mind me calling you that sometimes huh? Terson: Sure! That's fine, what should I call you then, master? Chess: That word really rubs my skin the wrong way. How about just Chess. Terson: What about Checkers Chess: No... I don't even like that game. Terson: How about... Chase then? Chess: Chase? Why? Terson: Not sure. I just like the name. Chess: W-Well... okay then. Chase it is then. Terson: So, whatcha wanna do. I'm bored! Chess: I don't know, you pick Terson: How about a game of Chase Chase! Chess: Okay, then. Chess blitzed out of his room with Terson right at his heels. As they ran through the house, Chess' mother laughed a bit and then stopped them in their tracks. Chess' mother: Alright you two. Why don't you both go burn that energy outside? It's a nice day out. Just stay clear of the road. Chess: Okay Momma. Let's go Terson! {He exclaimed running outside with Terson right behind him..} Terson: I'm gonna get you Chase! Terson follow right at his heels until he tripped over his own paws. Terson fell face first into the ground and he became to whimper and cry. Chess heard it, turned around and rushed over to him. Chess: Terson! What happened? Terson: I tripped, then I landed on my nose, but I should be okay Chess: I heard you fall so let's make sure you're okay Chess picked up Terson and ran inside with him. Chess: Mom! Terson tripped and fell! He carried Terson over to his mom. Terson was crying, but tried to play it off like he was alright. Terson: I-I'm fine... really. Chess' mother: Oh well, it don't like he hurt himself too bad. But we should treat that cut on his leg just to be safe. Go get the medical kit Chess. Chess handed Terson to his mother and went to find the medical kit. Terson: I will be okay right. Chess' mother: Yes dear, as long as we do get something on it to keep out anything dirty. Terson: I get it, I think. Soon Chess returned with the medical kit. Chess: Here you go. Chess' mother: Thanks Chess. Now both of you watch carefully. This will teach you how to deal with wounds like this. {She said sitting down with Terson on her lap.} She then opened the medical kit. Chess watched her carefully with Terson watching through teary eyes. Chess' mother: First you make sure the cut has no dirt around it, then put the antibiotic on the bandaid, finally you put the bandaid on where the cut it. She said all this while demonstrating what she was saying. Chess' Mother: Terson, this will sting for a little bit but it'll be okay Terson nodded in response, bracing himself. She began to spray some spray on the cut making Terson wince in pain. "It's okay Terson." Chess said petting Terson's head gently. Soon, Chess' mother was done and placed Terson down on the floor. "Now, don't play too rough and don't go outside for a few minutes so that way the wound can close and heal a bit." Chess' mother said before walking to the kitchen. "Keep an eye on him Chess." "Will do mom." Chess said as his mother got out of his eyesight. "You alright Terson? Still stings?" Terson nodded and sat down "Yeah, but let's do something so, ow, I can get my mind off, ow it" "Let's go in my room, maybe I can show you some of my drawings!" Chess said, picking up Terson and walking into his room. Upon entering, Chess opened his drawers and pulled out a few pages of drawings. He saw on the foot of his bed and helped Terson up onto the bed to sit beside him. "These are my drawings. I don't usually show them to anyone." Chess admitted nervously as he showed Terson a picture of his mother, sister, and father. "Why not? These look awesome!" Terson said looking at more of the pictures. "I really like this one," He pointing. "Which one?" Chess asked, trying to pinpoint which one Terson was pointing too. "All of them!" Terson said, laughing at his joke. Chess arched an eyebrow and then shook his head chuckling. "Well, thanks for the compliment." He replied with a sigh. Terson, concerned, bumped Chess' hand with his muzzle. "What's wrong now?" Chess looked down at the pup, "Well, I've only kept these so I could remember happy times with my dad." Chess turned away and toward the window. "He hasn't come back yet and this is the 12th time we've moved." Terson climbed up Chess' back and laid down on his shoulder, "I will always be here for you Chase!" *Giggle* "Thanks, Little Bro." Chess replied happily as he stroked Terson's fur with his hand. A few days later, a military vehicle drove up and stopped by the door. Everyone was asleep except Terson and Chess' Mom. She walked back inside and sighed with relief. Terson crawled next to Chess' Mom and sat down "Who were those guys?" Chess' Mom looked over and petted Terson "They are good men, who just told me that my husband will be deployed for another year," "Chess won't like that... " Terson said with his tail tucked. "He told me the other day how much he missed him." "No, he won't be happy about it." She replied sadly. "Well... I'll do my best to help make him happy." Terson stated, as Chess' mother smiled in response. "Thank you. You both make good friends. Good friends... and brothers." She concluded as she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I'm going to wake up Chess, It's nearly dawn," Terson said to himself, walking away. "He loves the sunrise" Terson walked off into Chess' room, but stopped at the foot of the bed and started talking to himself. "Why would Chess want to run away, it's hard to live out there, even for a 14 year old." Terson jumped up on Chess' bed and tapped his side. "Chess, time to get up." Chess stirred, but didn't fully wake up. "Chase, it's time to get up. You'll be late for school if you don't wake up." Terson inquired as he patted Chess' hand lightly, finally waking him up. "Thanks, bud, Can't wait to see dad today" Chess said, leaping out of bed and quickly changed into his school clothes "Yeah" Terson said, walking out of the room to grab Chess' bag from the shelf by the door. Chess noticed Terson's sudden change of tone and glanced at his friend and brother curiously. "Is something wrong little bro?" Chess asked with a slight chuckle. Terson walked back in with his tail tucked between his legs, leaving the backpack by the front door, "Chess, I'm so sorry, but you dad isn't coming home today" Terson said on the verge of tears "So, he'll be here tomorrow then?" Chess asked, trying to be positive. "No, he won't be back until next year". This statement brought the mood of the room down. The expression on Chess' face went from happy, to sad, to mad. Terson seeing him angry grew nervous "Chase... are you... are you okay?" Terson asked with a slight whimper. "No, I am not, I was told Dad would be home on my birthday and all I get is another excuse, I'm done with being lied to" Chess pushed himself off of the bed, grabbed his backpack and dumped out the school supplies. Terson: Wh-What are you doing?! "I'm leaving! I'm going somewhere where I am not lied to" Chess said, grabbing clothes and a picture frame and closing his bag. Terson grabbed onto Chess' pant leg stopping him. "At least give it a day, sleep on it, something, just let yourself make a not angry decision please," Terson said, tears in his eyes. Chess sighed, dumped out his bag once more and grabbed his stuff. "If I feel the same way tomorrow, I'm leaving, deal?" Terson, defeated, ducked his head pouting. "Okay... " He sighed in response. Chess walked out the door and onto the porch swing to watch the sunrise, and Terson walked over to the window in his room. "Please, let something happen to change Chase's mind, I want him to want to stay, but he said if he feels the same he will leave. Just let something happen, clear his mind, turn him into a pup, anything!" Terson said, then he felt something leave from inside of him. "Uh... that felt weird... " He shrugged it off and laid his head down, enjoying the morning sunlight. He was later awoken by a small German Shepherd. "Can you tell me where I am, sir?" "Um, in my house, where'd you come from?" "Um... I don't know actually. I'm... kinda lost." The teen pup admitted, seeming a bit nervous. "Oh, well, maybe me and my family can help you. I'll go get my older brother and be right back. Stay here." Terson yipped before retreating into the house. "Okay then." The Shepherd replied with a nod, sitting down. Terson walked outside, shocked to find Chess not there. Then he walked back inside and sat down beside the German shepherd speechless. "Did, uh, you come in from that porch swing, by chance?" Terson said, hoping the answer was no. "Yes, I did, and it's a really fun swing, I don't remember much else though." Terson felt his heart skip a beat. "D-Do you r-remember your name?" Terson asked, barely able to even utter the words. "No, sir. Just the first part" the Shepherd said "By chance was it Ch" Terson said, his voice filled with 15 different emotions, "Yeah, it was. How did you know? Are you magic?!!" "Uh.. !!! " Terson couldn't reply. He was in shock. It then hit him... maybe he was right... if his hunch was right. The wish he did earlier... he somehow made it happen! He might be magic... or have magic abilities... who knows. All he knew is... he had to figure out how to fix what he had done. "D-Don't worry Chase... I'll fix this." He said without thinking as he sat down with his thoughts racing in a panic. "Chase? That name is familiar. So that must be my name!" The shepherd yipped happily. "Yeah, let's go with that..." Terson said he looked to the sun then back at Chase, "I don't know what to say, I know there's a place nearby that helps lost pups, maybe thay can find your home." "You think they can?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "Maybe." Terson thought, before getting a good look at him. "With him being a teenager though... they might ignore him... " He thought worriedly. "If only he was a young pup, like 2 or 3 years old" Once again he felt something go out of him. "Did I get shorter, no, that's insane, well, can we go to the place now?" Chase said, who now was smaller then Terson. "Meep!" Terson covered his mouth trying to hide what sounded like a squeak. "It is me that's causing it. I'm doing this to him! Maybe I can undo it... but how?" He thought in a rush. "Excuse me sir... but... can we please go now?" The Shepherd asked politely. "I want a home to go to." "Uh, sure" Terson said, walking out the door with the Shepherd following, eventually they got onto a train and found a child riding alone. "What am I doing? I need to keep him at home. and fix this before our mother notices we're gone!" Terson thought worriedly. He wasn't paying attention to the child he began to walk towards Chase. "Do you have a home, little pup?" the little boy asked Chase not even seeing Terson. "No, sir, but I want one," Chase said, Terson's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to intervene, but he couldn't gather the words to stop it. "Well... I was going to go to the puppy shelter to get a puppy buddy. But since your here, would you like to come home with me?" The boy asked with a smile. Chase smiled wagging his tail and yapped happily. Chase: Yes please! Terson felt devastated at the scene before him. What could he do? His owner, his friend, his brother, was fixing to leave right in front of him. He didn't want this. He wanted to be at home, with Chess, with his new mother and sisters. He hoped to keep Chess from running away from home, but he did the opposite. Terson knew he couldn't break up this bond so he decided to keep an eye on Chess, Chase now, until he found the perfect time to take him back to his real family, but for now he tried to use his newfound magic on Chess' family, at least until he got Chess back home. He then felt that feeling again of something leaving him. "Yep... I'm the one doing this alright." He thought. Knowing what he wished in his mind for. For Chess's mother rand father to forget about him and Chess until they returned. Terson sighed, and watched Chase happily playing with the young boy. "My name's Ryder. What's your name?" The boy asked. "Chase sir." The German Shepherd replied as they continued to play. "Nice name." The conducter walked up and told them both to sit down on a seat and Terson hid underneath the same seat. "All aboard!" The conducter called out as the train left the station. Chase looked outside the window, wagging his tail happily. "Where is the train taking us?" "To my home in Adventure Bay." Ryder replied, making Chase yap excitedly. Terson smiled as he watched and listened to them both talk. He relaxed and laid his head down on the floor and noticed something odd. He looked at his fur and noticed that his fur seemed longer and come to think of it... he was bigger. "My powers most come at a cost. They make me older each time I use them." He concluded. "I best be careful not to use them too much, or maybe I can undo that" ''He looked at his paw and then closed his eyes, then his fur receded and he shrunk back down to the age he was when he woke up this morning, but he grew a bit too. ''"Why is my fur not changing back to normal" It then clicked in his head and he only laughed in response. "Right, I just used my powers, so I got older after using them again. Well, that may work best when I'm a lot older than I am now, so that way the effect is more noticable." ''He thought "We have now reached Adventure Bay, all passengers getting off, this is your stop for Adventure Bay" The conductor said loud and clear. Terson followed Chase and Ryder at a distance, keeping a close eye on the two. Terson: Well... guess the only to protect my brother... my friend... is to watch him carefully. One day... I'll figure out a way to fix this... I promise Chase. {He said quietly to himself as he continued to follow them until they began to walk across a giant bridge. Time flew by, more young pups appeared in the scene, Terson grew and so did Chase. Terson decided he wasn't going to gain the courage without motivation so he went back on the train to get back to his house when he spotted two boys. Terson: Huh? What's this? ???: Where are we now? ????: I don't know for sure, but we should be heading into Adventure Bay by now. ???: About time. We've been on this train for hours... Terson started to try and get past the two boys but he stops because he thought they saw him. ????: How about we play Eye Spy? ???: It's been a long time since I played that. So I guess it couldn't hurt. Doesn't seem like they spotted him... but he had to make sure. ????: Hmm: Eye Spy something White. This made Terson jump and he muttered something inaudiable. ???: Hmm, white. The boy said as he began to look around. The boy looked out the window and pointed. ???: The clouds. ????: How did you guess it so fast Sonic? Terson whispered to himself Terson: Oh no, what have I done? ???: Yawn I'm feeling kinda sleepy. Terson felt his fur grow a little longer, his muzzle grew longer, he became a tiny bit taller and he felt his muscles become stronger as his powers suddenly went to work. This lets him know when he used his powers and he knew what it meant for these two boys and could only dread the result. The two boys both fell asleep, but their bodies were actively changing to those of dogs. Terson could only hide his eyes at what he had just done as the changes grew complete. '''W.I.P.' Category:Story Category:Collaboration Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Characters adopted Category:Backstory Category:Christian references Category:Friendship Category:Funny Category:Stories by TheGenerousWolf Category:Collabs with TheGenerousWolf